


Who could've known?

by Hi_Harry_hi_Lou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Footballer!Louis, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Model!Harry, Nerd!Harry, Smut, Zayn and Liam are cute, lots of smut, secretly famous Harry, this is awesome, underwear model Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-03-08 00:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3188345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hi_Harry_hi_Lou/pseuds/Hi_Harry_hi_Lou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nerdy Harry is getting picked on and footballer Louis comes to his rescue and then Louis suddenly realizes that he isn't exactly opposed to gelled hair and black, thick-rimmed glasses. A few things happen and then at the pool one day, Louis finds out that nerdy Harry really isn't so nerdy......</p><p> </p><p>OR</p><p> </p><p>Harry is secretly an Eastern European underwear model who transfers to Louis's school and dresses like a nerd to protect his identity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Louis wakes up to the sound of his phone alarm coming from his windowsill. He reaches over to turn it off with a groan. He knew being captain of the football team would be taxing stuff but this waking up at five o'clock to have personal morning practices before school is getting a bit ridiculous.

 

Louis gets up and drags himself to the bathroom to start getting ready. He starts brushing his teeth but at the rate he's scrubbing, he'll never get his mouth clean. He decides to take a quick little shower in an attempt to wake himself up. He stands under the lukewarm spray, using the wall to support himself, and rubs the sleepiness out of his eyes as he tries to recall all the information he packed away last night. He has a very big maths test coming up tomorrow and he stayed up until one o'clock studying for it. He knew he had to stay late for yet another practice this afternoon and that he wouldn't be able to study tonight.

 

Louis must have dozed off because the next thing he knew, his mother's voice causes him to startle awake, cheek slipping off the wall. His almost falling to his death accompanied by his sudden awareness of the now freezing water is enough to effectively wake him up. He makes quick work of turning the water off and wrapping up in a towel. He then steps into his room where his mother is.

 

"Morning, mum." Louis says with a kiss to her cheek. He slips back into the bathroom to put on some underwear then goes back into his room and begins to get dressed while his mother talks to him. It's a habit that she only does when she couldn't sleep well the night before for whatever reason. Louis has learned to just go with it.

 

He gets dressed in his practice clothes and then lays out his clothes that he will change into after he's done with practice. It's when his mum stops talking and gives him a funny look as she glances between him and his chosen outfit that he gets worried.

 

"What?" Louis asks.

 

" _That's_ what you're wearing today?"

 

"Um, are you forgetting something?" she asks, looking at him expectantly. Louis tries to remember what he's obviously forgotten. It's too early to wake his sisters up yet. He did the dishes before he went to bed last night. What is she talking about? He just gives her a questioning look.

 

"Isn't today the day that new boy you're supposed to be showing around is coming?" Jay asked. 

 

Louis never really had to come out to his mum. She just always kind of knew. One day, when Louis had gotten his first crush and didn't know what to do, he went straight to his mum and just asked her what to do. And she had just gone with it. She didn't ask any questions, she didn't judge, Louis didn't even have to say the words 'I'm gay'. Jay had just gone with it. And she has been going with it for the past seven years. So since the day Louis mentioned that he was getting a new male student and that he would be doing the showing around,  _and_ that the new kid was European, he and his mum have been freaking out about this day. How could he have forgotten?!

 

"Shit!" Louis exclaimed as he rushed to his closet and started throwing different articles of clothing around his room. 

 

" _Louis!_ Language!" Jay hissed at him. 

 

"Sorry mum! But please help me!" Louis begged his mother as he continued to dig deeper and deeper into his wardrobe, still not finding anything he liked.

 

"Oh darling," Jay said, taking pity on him, "let me do it." Louis smiled and happily stepped out of the way as his mum easily picked through his clothing.

 

"Thanks mum."

 

*  *  *

 

Louis was looking i the mirror in the locker room later that morning after his post-practice shower. He had put on the outfit his mum had picked out for him and if he does say so himself, way to go mum. His outfit consisted of a tight-fitting black Vans t-shirt that gave the perfect view of the tattoos that adorned his toned biceps, a pair of Vans that matched the color of his varsity jacket, and a pair of extremely tight black skinny jeans. He was just adding the finishing touches to his hair and then he would be ready for the day.

 

He walked from the gym to the school building and started putting his bags in his locker. People were just starting to show up for the day as he made his way to the front office to let his headmaster know he was there.

 

"Mr.Walsh?" Louis said as he entered his principal's office.

 

"Ah, Louis, there you are! The kid, Harry, showed up not two minutes ago. I told him you would be here soon. I gave him his locker number and he went to go check it out. He should be in the hallway now." he said. 

 

"Okay well, I'll go see if I can't find him."

 

"Alright but uh, before you go, I just want to give you a little background on him." Mr.Walsh said. Louis just nodded his head and waited for his principal to continue. "Okay, his name is Harry. He's originally from England but he moves around a lot. He's just come back from his family vacation home in Spain, in fact. He's seventeen so he isn't that much younger than you. Just show him around a bit, make him feel welcomed, yeah?"

 

"Yes sir!" Louis nodded, grin plastered on his face.

 

"Atta boy!" Mr.Walsh said with a clap on Louis's shoulder.

 

Louis left the front office and turned down the main hallway where the lockers were. He kept his eyes peeled and scanned the throngs of people making their way to class for this Harry. Mr.Walsh had said that this boy had just come from Spain so Louis already had the mental image. A tall, muscular  _man_ with a nice, tanned complexion and the body of a god that would just stand out from the intensely pale British kids in the rest of the hallway. So that's what Louis was picturing.

 

He did not find that. He did not find anything close to that. He didn't find anything. He stood in the hallway searching for anyone that looked new, anyone that seemed lost; this was a big school, after all. But he didn't find anyone like that. He waited for the bell to ring, hoping that when everyone cleared out, this Harry person would still be in the hallway. As much as Louis wants to see this kid, he also doesn't want to be held responsible for losing him on his first day either.

 

When the hallways cleared out, he didn't find his Spanish god. What he  _did_ find though, was a few of the jocks he knew harassing some poor kid. Louis never liked that. A few of the guys on the team-Stan, Nick, Aiden to name a few-could be douche bags every now and then. They were your typical, meat-head jocks that liked to take nerds' lunch money and shit like that. Louis didn't like that. He didn't like that one bit. So, just like he does every time, he walks over to where his teammates are.

 

"Hey, Stan, come on guys, leave the kid alone, yeah? You're all late to class and Nick, if you miss anymore classes, coach is going to make me kick your ass off the team. We wouldn't want that right? Go on, quit messing with him." Louis shooed the guys away. He was met with a mumbled 'whatever Tomlinson' but they left anyway. Louis turned around to see the kid he had just stood in front of to block him from the bullies. Suddenly he remembered the look on the kid's face as he was curled in on himself on the floor with the other guys around him. He looked scared shitless.

 

But when Louis turned around, he didn't expect to see what he saw. Yes, the kid was a nerd, slicked back hair, black-rimmed glasses held together by masking tape, sweater vest, the lot. But the kid was also big. Like, really big.  _Huge_.

 

He had to be at least half a foot taller than Louis and about a foot broader. And he was also smiling. Almost like everything that just went down never happened. He had very nice teeth, Louis thought. Very pretty lips too. Nice and pink. Nerds were never really Louis's type - his type is more of a 'rugged and manly' - but he could make an exception for this one. His eyes were really pretty. 

 

Once Louis realized he had been staring, he cleared his throat and began to speak.

 

"Hi. Sorry about those guys, they can be real asses when they want to be. I don't believe we've met. I'm Louis Tomlinson." Louis said with a smile as he offered his hand. What he didn't expect though, was the deep, very manly, so-not-nerdy voice, accompanied by a smirk, that greeted him back when the kid took his hand.

 

"That's alright. Nice to meet you Louis Tomlinson. I'm Harry Styles."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY UPDATES!!!

"Oh so you're Harry?" the boy, Harry, nodded, "Well, Harry, looks like I'm going to be showing you around today. And sorry about my idiot team mates, I'll make sure they pay for that in practice." Louis said.

 

"So, you're the footie captain?" Harry asked and Louis swears he felt his knees go week. That voice is going to ruin him, he can tell. He tries his best to compose himself then speaks. 

 

"Yeah. Second year in a row."

 

"Is it fun? Football, I mean." Harry asks.

 

"Well yeah. Have you never played?!" Louis asks, a bit taken aback. He's never met another bloke that has never played football before. They all just played. It's England.

 

"No, not on a team. With all my travelling, I've never really been at any one school long enough to be on a team." 

 

"Why do you travel so often?" Louis asked. He doesn't know why but he is really interested in Harry's life. The boy standing before him was not what he was picturing when he was talking with his mum this morning but he isn't exactly complaining. He keeps finding himself getting lost in Harry's green eyes. It's an odd feeling but he could definitely see he and harry becoming close friends.

 

"Oh, uh. No reason." Harry said. And that was a little weird. Louis just decided to shake it off.

 

"Well alright then, let's go to class. Lunch is definitely the best though. Just wait until you meet my mates. They're a blast!"

 

"Sounds fun!" Harry said with a genuine smile on his face as they head off to class.

 

*  *  *

 

The beginning of their day went off without a hitch. Harry was in all of Louis's classes so they were together the whole time and honestly, Louis was happy about that. There was just something about Harry that intrigued Louis. He couldn't put his finger on it but there was something. Something that piqued Louis's interest. So Louis went with it. He listened to everything Harry had to say and asked as many questions as he could without seeming creepy. 

 

He learned that Harry has an older sister named Gemma. Gemma is at uni so she doesn't travel as much as Harry. Louis told Harry about his five little sisters and his younger brother. ("FIVE little sisters?!" Harry had questioned. To which Louis just calmly responded "...and one brother.") 

 

Louis really liked Harry. As a friend. He really hoped Harry would stay here long enough for them to get to know each other better. In a totally platonic, non-romantic, completely bro type of way...or like, the opposite of that. Yeah. Definitely the opposite.

 

When the lunch bell rang, Louis got really excited and turned to Harry.

 

"Yay! It's lunch time! That means you get to meet my best mates. You'll love them!" Louis said with a childlike grin as he yanked Harry out of the classroom and down the hallway. 

 

Harry doesn't mind being yanked all that much.

 

*  *  *

 

When they get to the cafeteria, Harry is a bit overwhelmed. It's just a really huge place. There are people everywhere and for once their eyes aren't trained on him. They're trained on the ball of energy that's walking in beside him. Everyone pats Louis on the back when they walk by and a few people even started clapping. 

 

"You must really be a big shot on the field, Tomlinson. These people are looking at you like you're a king." To that, Louis just blushed and giggled a bit as he shook his head and kept walking to what Harry assumed was his table; greeting people as he walked by.

 

He went and sat down at a table that was small and empty. At the table next to it was a bleach-blonde kid in a varsity jacket surrounded by a shit load of people who seemed to be engrossed by a story he was telling, if his gesticulations were anything to go by. Harry was just about to turn to Louis and ask him what was up with that kid when a monsoon of laughter erupted from the group as the blonde kid had seemingly reached the climax of his story. The people started to disperse and the blonde kid walked over and sat down on the other side of Louis at the small, round table.

 

"Hey there Lou! Made ya a new friend I see! Hi there, me name's Niall Horan!" Harry instantly like this kid. From his thick Irish accent to his happy, bubbly personality, Harry liked him. He bumped his fist with the one being offered to him.

 

"Hey mate. 'M Harry." 

 

"Harry, Niall here is one of my best mates. He moved here from Ireland about three years ago and we've been inseparable ever since! Isn't that right, Nialler?" Louis said with a laugh as he turned to Niall and held up a pretend microphone to his mouth.

 

"Sure is, Lou! Back to you!" 

 

The three boys burst into laughter as two more boys walked up and sat down, filling the last of the seats at their table. One of them was muscular and wore a varsity jacket that matched Louis's and Niall's. The other one was wearing a black leather jacket, had jet black hair and was breathtakingly gorgeous. So much so that Harry had to convince himself that there's no way this boy was on the Vanity Fair runway last year, even if he _did_ look like he should have been.

 

"Oi, not starting the good time without us, are we?" The muscular one bantered and he and his dark-skinned companion set their lunch trays down.

 

"Of course not, Liam, we could never forget you and Zaynie!" Niall cooed as he rubbed the boy's (apparently Liam?) cheek somewhat dramatically. 

 

"Liam, Zayn, this is Harry," Louis began to explain, "Harry this is Liam," okay the muscular one _is_  Liam, "and this is Zayn." Louis said as he gestured to the gorgeous boy on Harry's right.

 

"Hey mate! Great to meet you!" Liam says. Zayn just hums in agreement. "Ignore him, he's a bit grumpy because he overslept this morning."

 

"A bit worn out, were we, Z?" Louis says as he and Niall break out in uncontrollable laughter. 

 

"Oi, piss off!" Zayn says as he throws a piece of lettuce at the giggling pair. Harry doesn't exactly get the joke but he laughs along anyway.

 

The rest of lunch went pretty much like that. The four boys went on like it was any other day but they also made extra sure to never leave Harry out of the conversation. He was grateful for that. When Liam and Zayn had first sat down, Harry could have sworn that he could almost hear Zayn's thoughts of how it would kill his reputation to be sat next to a loser like Harry but Zayn never said anything. He even seemed to warm up to Harry as the lunch period went on.

 

When the bell rang for them to get to class, they all got up and made their way to the bins. Harry noticed that when Liam and Zayn stood up to leave that their hands immediately went to each other as if it were second nature; a muscle memory of some sort, like they didn't even have to think about it. It was then that Harry realized they were a couple and honestly, that makes a lot more sense. He thinks about the past half our he spent with these boys and yeah they've definitely been dating for a while. Harry's thoughts were confirmed when just as the exited the cafeteria, Liam wrapped his arm around Zayn's shoulder and kissed his temple as they walked to class.

 

"Adorable isn't it?" Louis whispered so the two boys in front of them wouldn't hear. "They've been dating for two years. Pined after each other for a ridiculously long time before that, though. We would pick on them way more than we actually do but what they have isn't really anything that should be picked on. It's beautiful really." 

 

And okay where the fuck did that come from? If Harry was unsure as to whether or not he liked Louis Tomlinson, he is absolutely positive that he does now because who says shit like that? What normal, jock, high school student walks around with lines like that? Only Louis Tomlinson. 

 

It was in that moment, as Harry listened to Louis spit lines of poetry about two of his best friends' relationship, that Harry knew he was undeniably, one hundred percent, completely and totally fucked.

 

*  *  *

 

Harry went home that day with four new friends and four new numbers in his contacts list. He's really happy that he's found this group of friends. With his line of work and the amount of travelling he does, he's never really had time for friends. But now that his mom has decided that he needs to finish his high school education before he continues shooting, he has plenty of time. And he's happy about that. He just wishes he didn't have to hide.

 

he hasn't stopped texting Louis all day and he doesn't plan on stopping any time soon. Louis has told Harry a lot about himself and as happy as that makes Harry, he can't help but feel bad. He wants to have a real friendship with Louis (maybe even more than that?) but how can he do that when he has to constantly lie about who he really is? He just doesn't know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Ziam!
> 
> Well here you go! I don't really have a set plan for this fic, I'm just kind of winging it and writing what feels right? Just let me know if it's starting to suck ass so i can change it and make it good. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!!!! Comment, kudos, subscribe, bookmark, tell your friends, tell your neighbors, tell your grandma, tell your neighbor's grandma, idc just tell somebody!! Love you guys!! ;) Xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is when shit starts getting good.

When Louis's alarm goes off, he instantly jumps out of bed. Waking up early hasn't really bothered him that much anymore. Why? Because for some odd reason, Harry is always up when Louis gets up. Louis has asked him why before but he just said he's an early riser. 

 

For the past few weeks, Louis hasn't been able to stop texting Harry. Or stop thinking about Harry. He's even had a few not-so-innocent dreams about the nerdy boy. But Louis just can't help it. He's just so sweet and funny and nice. With his chocolate brown hair and his cute dimples and adorable little sweater vests, he completely occupies Louis's thoughts at every second of the day. Not to mention those hands. Ughhh those hands make Louis's knees weak. The things he wishes those hands would do to him. That's what he thinks of as he steps into his morning shower.

 

He closes his eyes and thinks about how he wants those hands all over his body. He wants them in his hair, down his neck and all over his chest. He wants those fingers to rake down his back and sides and then he wants them to grip his hips. Louis reaches down and wraps a hand around his dick as the water beats down his back. This is where he wants Harry's hands the most. He wants Harry mark his neck with those plump lips as his hands rub Louis through his footie shorts. He wants to feel his hands slip beneath the waist band of his briefs and grab hold of his dick. He wants to look into Harry's beautiful green eyes as he jacks Louis off so fast and hard that that giant hand becomes a blur. He wants those muscular hands to make him come so hard that he covers both of them with his spunk.

 

Louis's hand is moving so fast over his dick that it's starting to burn, even with the (now somewhat cold) water pouring down from the shower head. Usually when he wanks and this happens, he would stop for a second just to ease the burning but the friction feels so fucking good and he's so fucking close. He speeds up even more, ignoring the burn. He pictures Harry wanking in front of him with his cute little glasses sliding down to the bridge of his nose. The last thought he has is of what he pictures Harry's orgasm face to be and then he comes with a drawn out moan of Harry's name. He rides out the high and then collapses against the wall while he catches his breath.

 

*  *  *

 

Harry is just finishing his last set of 50 push-ups when Louis sends him his usual morning text.

 

' _i dont wanna get up'_

 

Harry is infatuated. This boy is seriously the cutest person alive. He types out a quick 'neither do i' before he goes over to where his pull-up bar is. He only gets through about 30 before he gets too curious to see what Louis sends back and rushes over to his phone.

 

' _but at least i get to see you. even if you have dumb giant hands.'_

 

Harry isn't exactly sure what the comment of his hands was about but he ignores it and sends back and 'lol'. Deciding he isn't going to get much more done as far as working out (gotta stay in shape for the shoots and whatnot), he goes to get in the shower.

 

Once he's in there, his thoughts somehow drift to Louis, as they always do. He doesn't understand why but Louis just messes with Harry's head. Harry is used to having the upper hand with relationships. Being the famous one usually intimidates people. But this whole "being a normal kid" think is really making things tough for him. Harry just down right _wants_ Louis and being disguised as a nerd isn't helping him  _get_ Louis. Harry wants all of him. In a lot of ways. He wants to be the one to make Louis tea in the mornings while Louis lazily makes his way out of bed and wraps his arms around Harry. He wants Louis to sit in a director's chair at Harry's photo shoots with the rest of the guys' significant others. But he also wants Louis in other ways.

 

He wants to be the one to touch Louis. The  _only_ one. Harry closes his eyes and wraps a hand around his cock. He wants to feel Louis's muscles clench underneath his hands. He starts to slowly stroke. He wants to feel Louis shiver as he runs his hands down his back. Harry moves his hand up and down. He wants to hear Louis moan his name as he squeezes his bum. Harry has to stop all of his movements and squeeze his cock for dear life to keep from coming right there. Holy fuck that bum. 

 

There's no way Louis doesn't know what he does to Harry with that bum. The way he walks down the hallways, swaying those hips from side to side. Or the way he runs up and down the footie pitch. And for fuck's sake the way he pokes that thing out when he's in his athletic stance. Shit it's like he's  _begging_  Harry to take him. Harry starts stroking again because _that's_  what he wants. He wants Louis beneath him, face down, ass up,  _begging_ Harry to ruin him. He pictures Louis grinding his hips in circles as he fucks himself on Harry's tongue. Harry can practically feel his lungs contracting as he pictures himself buried in Louis's arse cheeks. He starts moving his hand at an alarming speed and he thinks about plowing into Louis mercilessly as Louis bounces off his cock. With a loud groan of Louis's name, Harry throws his head back and comes so hard his back arches.

 

*  *  *

 

When Louis gets to school, he's a little late because of his activities in the shower (and again as he was drying off) but surprisingly Harry was late also as they arrived at the same time.

 

"So, how was your morning?" Harry asked. 

 

"Alright," Louis lied. His morning was fucking amazing, "and yours?" 

 

"It was nice." Harry said with a blush and they both went inside.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully only two or three more chapters. Thank you guys for sticking with me :) Xx

As the weeks went by, Louis grew steadily more fond of Harry. They are practically inseparable. 

 

They usually go to Louis's house after school to hang out. Louis has asked Harry why they never go to his house but Harry just says it's because Louis's house is closer to school and it's easier for the five of them to get to. 

 

That was Louis's problem.

 

He loves his friends, he really does. But they are always around.  _Always._ He keeps trying to get some alone time with Harry but his friends end up stopping by anyway and they don't leave until after Harry does. Today is no exception.

 

Harry and Louis were sitting in Louis's basement. They had  _just_ walked down there and set their stuff down. Louis thought that maybe today would be one of the rare days he got to be alone with the beautiful nerdy boy in front of him but just as they were getting comfortable, they heard a stampede of three sets of footsteps coming down the stairs. Louis sighed.

 

"Oi! What's going on lads? Getting started without us?"

 

"Wouldn't dream of it Zaynie." Louis deadpanned. He turned around and got comfortable on the couch and prepared to watch his friends suck at FIFA. Just like he does every day.

 

*  *  *

 

 _Louis looks so cute like that. All pouty. It's just adorable, really. He's adorable_ _._ Thoughts like these were all Harry could think the entire afternoon. At first he kept sneaking glances at Louis but after a while, knowing his other friends weren't paying attention, Harry gave up subtlety and started blatantly staring at the gorgeous small boy next to him. That was one of his favorite things about Louis; how tiny he is. Harry feels like he could just pick Louis up and carry him in his pocket if he saw fit. Harry has been to a lot of different countries and has seen a lot of attractive men and women - most of whom made it clear they  _wanted_ him - but no one has ever made him feel like Louis does. He can actually feel his heart swell when he looks at Louis. And he can feel a blush spread from his cheeks to his chest when Louis looks back at him. He just wants to wrap Louis up in his arms and never let him go.

 

Harry also wishes Louis would like him back but let's be real, there's absolutely no way that would happen with this nerd getup they have him dressed in. Harry wants to show Louis the  _real_ him. That's why Harry never lets Louis come over on weekends or to his house at all. He knows Louis will get curious as to why he's still in his school clothes or why his hair is still gelled. Harry hates it. He hates lying to Louis. He wants Louis to know every single thing about him. From his favorite shoot he's ever done to the number of tattoos he has (which is a lot).

 

Harry is so preoccupied with his thoughts of Louis (which have now drifted to marriage and a house and sex together  _in_ that house) that he forgot he was staring at Louis. He was reminded, however, when Louis elbowed him in the side.

 

"Ow, What?!" Harry said rubbing his side.

 

"Why were you looking at me like that?" Louis asked.

 

Harry blushed a bit. "No reason," he said. Louis just smiled to himself and went back to watching his friends play their video game. Harry suddenly remembered that today was the day he was supposed to have that video conference with his manager about a two-day shoot in Oslo next month. It's only two days so Harry would go during the weekend so he wouldn't miss any school. That was the only way his mom would agree. His manager was supposed to call at five. Harry looked down at his watch. 4:47.

 

"Oh shit." 

 

"Haz? What's wrong?" Louis asked, gaining the other guys' attention.

 

Shit. What was Harry gonna say? He couldn't very well  _tell_ them he was late for a conference call about his next photo shoot. But he also needed to think of something quick so he could get out of there.

 

"Uh. I just forgot to feed my hamster this morning and she's probably hungry so...,"

 

"I didn't know you had a hamster." Liam said.

 

"Yeah well I do and she's hungry so bye!" Harry yelled and ran out of the house.  _Smooth, Styles. Real smooth._ The last thing Harry saw was Louis's sad face watching after him as he left and it almost made Harry say 'fuck Oslo' and turn around and hold Louis for the rest of their lives. Almost.

 

*  *  *

 

"Okay, that was weird right?" Niall asked after Harry left.

 

"Yeah. Definitely." Louis said offhandedly.

 

"Well boys, I think it's time I head home too. Maura's making fried chicken tonight, don't wanna miss that!" Niall said.

 

"Yeah I better head home too. Babe, you want me to walk you home?" Liam said to Zayn.

 

"Sure, that'd be fine, thanks. Bye Lou!" Zayn said and Liam and Niall did the same as they all left.

 

"Bye lads!" Louis called after them.

 

After they were gone, Louis went back to thinking about Harry's sudden departure.  _That_  was  _weird_  Louis thought. But honestly, it just made Louis want to know more about Harry. He knew the basics, divorced parents but they're all still cool, older sister, that kind of thing. But Louis feels like there's something else about Harry that he doesn't know. And he wants to find out.

 

Louis tries not to let it bother him so he distracts himself...with more thoughts about Harry. He thinks about Harry's neatly slicked back hair and wonders what it looks like natural. He thinks about Harry's pretty green eyes and sometimes he wishes the boy would get contacts so he doesn't have to hide them behind those bulky glasses. But then Louis remembers how much he likes the glasses. He thinks they're cute, even with the masking tape holding them together. He thinks about the soft vests Harry wears and the spiffy button-up shirts and pressed trousers. He also thinks about what Harry looks like in a t-shirt and sweats. He wonders what Harry looks like shirtless as he works out. And there's no possible way that boy doesn't work out because his biceps are huge. Louis wants to see them. He wonders if Harry would let him. He wants to see the muscles in Harry's arms and upper body flex as Harry does bench presses. He wants to see the muscles in Harry's back contract as he does press ups. Louis wants to see beads of sweat roll from Harry's temple to the waistband of his shorts. He wants to see the vein on the side of Harry's neck pop out as Harry does pull ups. And as much as he wants to see all that, Louis  _really_ wouldn't mind watching Harry do other things.

 

He wouldn't mind seeing the muscles in Harry's arms and upper body flex as he works himself over. He wouldn't mind seeing the muscles in Harry's back contract as he reaches a few fingers back to fuck himself. He wouldn't mind seeing beads of sweat roll from Harry's temple all the way down his naked body and not stopping until it soaked into the sheets. He definitely wouldn't mind seeing that vein on the side of Harry's neck pop out as Harry's screams Louis's name as he comes all over himself. Louis wouldn't mind seeing that at all.

 

By this time, Louis had laid down on his stomach and was rutting against the couch. It's not really his fault, it's Harry's for being so damn attractive. Louis can't help it, Harry just makes Louis  _so damn hard_. He was so close just thinking about Harry fucking himself. Louis thought about Harry with his head thrown back and four fingers shoved deep inside his hole. Louis was desperately fucking into the couch at an alarming speed. He pretended Harry was thrusting into him, making him rut into the couch and just like that, Louis came  _hard_ in his pants. 

 

Something needs to happen. Louis can't just keep wanking every time he starts thinking dirty things about Harry. Wanking that many times a day can't be healthy. Something's got to change. Louis wants to be with Harry. He wants them to be as sickeningly cute as Zayn and Liam and damn it, it's gonna happen if it  _kills_ Louis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry guys, I can't seem to get through one chapter without making somebody come. I just want to put the emphasis on the fact that Louis keeps getting off to the thought of nerdy Harry. That's the part I like. Anyway, comment your thoughts please! Love you guys! :) Xx
> 
> P.S. I think I'm feeling a double post today ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Louis decides he's gonna make time for him and Harry to be alone. When he gets to school the following week, he stops Zayn, Liam and Niall in the hallway. He looks around for Harry. Once he's sure the lad is nowhere within earshot, he turns back to his friends.

 

"Okay guys, I know we always go to my house after school but today, you two need to find something else to do."

 

"Why, Lou?" Liam asked innocently. His boyfriend, however had already pieced everything together.

 

"Oh I know why!" Zayn said in a teasing tone with a shit-eating grin, "he wants more  _alone_   _time_ with Harry!" 

 

Louis turned a deep shade of pink but did not deny Zayn's accusation. This earned whistles, catcalls and shoves from his three friends.

 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, real funny! Just shut up and do this for me please?" Louis begs his friends.

 

"Sure Lou. We'll just go to Niall's. But why is it you want to be alone with him so?" Liam asked. The three of them looked at Louis expectantly, curious of his answer. Louis tried to hide it but eventually gave up and let a full grin creep its way onto his face as the butterflies in his stomach began to cut back flips. He looked up and his friends and told them what he had decided on earlier that weekend.

 

"I'm gonna ask him to be my boyfriend."

 

*  *  *

 

Harry was on his way to his next class when he was ambushed by the short, tan bouncing ball of energy he calls his best friend. 

 

"Hello Harold!" Louis said wrapping his arms around Harry and squeezing tight. Harry laughed. This boy is seriously the most annoyingly endearing person he's ever met.

 

"Hey Lou. What's up?"

 

"Nothing much! Just wanted to come see the world's cutest nerd before his class!" Louis said jokingly. He always joked with Harry about being a nerd but it never really bothered Harry because he knew he wasn't really a nerd, whether or not Louis did.

 

As Louis was talking, he turned his head up and looked at Harry with a smile. Harry's knees almost gave out on him with those beautiful blue eyes looking directly into his soul, he felt so vulnerable, he could pass out. He looked back at Louis and the two eventually quit walking and just stared into each other's eyes. Louis's smile gradually disappeared and the atmosphere around the two boys palpable. For Louis, this encounter just urged him to ask Harry out more. It made it clear to him that that's what he wanted. For Harry, this encounter was life changing. This was the point where he truly fell for Louis Tomlinson.

 

In the end, it was Louis who broke the silence.

 

"So uh," he cleared his throat, "you coming over this afternoon?"

 

"Um, yeah. The boys coming as well?" Harry asked. He hoped they weren't. He loves his new friends, don't get him wrong, but not as much as he loves Louis in a different way.

 

"No uh, I think they have something to do at Niall's so it will uh, it'll just be the two of us." Louis said.

 

"Sounds great." Harry smiled and as a direct result of his smiling, Louis's 1000 watt grin lit back up and the two walked in the general direction of their next classes.

 

"Shit." Louis said as he remembered something.

 

"What is it, babe?"  _'_ _Babe?! Jesus Christ Harry, you've got to be more careful than that.'_ Luckily, Louis seemed to pay it no attention.

 

"I forgot, I have footie practice this afternoon." Louis said, slightly downtrodden.

 

"That's okay, I'll sit in the stands with Zayn and watch, then we'll go to yours, yeah?"

 

Louis could have somersaulted into a back flip when Harry said that. The bleachers overlooking the footie pitch were reserved for the players girlfriends (or in Liam's case, boyfriends) during practice. It was like an unspoken rule. Even on the occasion that Niall would come talk to Zayn while Louis and Liam played, he never sat down. He just stood next to Zayn while he sat at the end of the row. So when Harry, said that, it was like he was suggesting...something. It could have been nothing but it still gave Louis a bit of hope and a lot of excitement.

 

*  *  *

 

Since Louis had had practice today, when he and Harry arrived at his house, his little sisters were home.

 

"Oh great. The four little brats are here." Louis said with an eye roll but Harry could see the small smile Louis had at the thought of seeing his sisters.

 

"Wait, four? I thought you said you has six younger siblings?" Harry asked.

 

"Yeah but Ernie and Doris are just babies. They are too cute to be brats just yet." Louis said with a wink and then opened his front door. He was immediately met with shrieking and running.

 

"LOUIIIIIIIIIIS!!" Harry heard two voices yell and four legs running in tandem. He then saw the sources of the sounds as two identical little girls came running around the corner. Louis dropped his bag and opened his arms just in time as the twins (Daisy and Phoebe, Harry remembers, although he couldn't tell which one was which) jumped into them. He picked them up and spun them around a few times and Harry couldn't do anything but marvel at his love for his sister. And also at the muscles Louis had; he  _was_ lifting up two (almost) teenagers that were just about his height at the same time with ease. Harry couldn't help it. Louis was just so  _strong_.

 

"GIRRRRLS!!" Louis yelled right back at them as he spun them. He set them back down and asked them about their day. Not too long after the detailed story of Daisy's run in with another girl in their class, Louis's mum came in the room.

 

Harry had been to Louis's house several times before but that was when Louis's mum was still at work and the girls were still in school or at a practice of their own. He'd never met any of them before and to say he was nervous was an understatement. She really is very pretty, even to Harry. And that's saying something because he is about as gay as they come. But he wanted Louis's mum to like him. If things were to go the way Harry wants them too, he is going to be seeing her a LOT. Like for the rest of his life. So when she walks in, he straightens up and waits to see what she has to say.

 

"Hey Boobear!" she said as she went straight to Louis and kissed him on the cheek.

 

"Muuuum!" Louis whined then jerked his head in Harry's direction. Jay looked over and looked at Harry. She seemed surprised, like she hadn't seen him standing there. Then her face changed into a knowing look as she pushed past Louis and walked over to give Harry a hug.

 

"And you must be Harry. I've heard so much about you! Boobear never shuts up about you." she said with a grin. Harry ignored the urge to do a happy dance at the new-found knowledge that Louis talks about him to his mum and looked over her shoulder at Louis. He mouthed  _'boobear?'_ to which he got a rude finger gesture in return.

 

"Well I hope they were good things, Mrs. Deakin." Harry said as she pulled back and he mentally gave himself a pat on the back for remembering her new maiden name.

 

"Please, call me Jay. And trust me when I say that he only says the  _best_ of things about you." she said.

 

"Okay! That's enough talking for now! Harry and I will be in my room kay thanks bye!" Louis yelled as he grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him upstairs to his room.

 

"Sorry about that. She can be weird sometimes." Louis said rubbing the back of his neck as he turned his desk chair to face where Harry was sitting on his bed.

 

"It's fine. She seems very lovely...Boobear." Harry started giggling.

 

"Oh piss off!" Louis pouted. Just then his phone started ringing.

 

"Hello?" He answered. He was met with a very loud Irish accent.

 

"OI! LOU CAN YA HEAR ME?!"

 

"Yes Niall! All of Europe can hear you!" Louis yelled back.

 

"Oh. Sorry. Anyway, Stan's having a pool party this weekend!"

 

"So?"

 

"Sooooo that's where you can take Harry on you're first date! Ask him to go to the party with you!" Niall said. Louis glanced over to Harry to make sure he wasn't paying attention. When he saw Harry going through his CD rack, he was convinced he hadn't heard what Niall said. He still whispered his next sentence.

 

"Niall, how do you know he will... _agree to my proposition?"_ Louis asked.

 

"...You mean how do I know he'll say yes?" 

 

"Dammit yes Niall! How do you know that?" Louis said.

 

"Because I'm not a bloody idiot! Now ask him!" Niall said then hung up. Louis looked up at Harry and when their eyes met, Louis suddenly got very nervous.

 

The funny thing is, he hadn't been nervous about this not one single time before hand. Every time he thought about asking Harry out (which was a lot) all he felt was excitement and love and happiness. But never anxiety or nausea, like he feels now. He guesses it's because Harry is actually here now, on the very bed Louis has thought about, dreamed about, and wanked because of Harry. He's actually here and the thought of the slim chance Louis has of him saying no is making Louis want to forget all of that and run away. At every point up until now, Louis has been so sure of himself. He was always so sure that Harry feels the same way and has always been sure since day one that he never even entertained the thought of Harry turning him down but now that the thought is in his head, he can't seem to get rid of it. All he can think of is asking Harry and then Harry just laughing in his face and walking out the door. He knows that will never happen. Even if Harry says no, he'd never leave Louis like that and he most certainly would never  _laugh_  at Louis.

 

"Lou?" Louis's thoughts were interrupted by that deep, angelic voice that haunts his dreams every night. Louis looks up. "You okay? You seem to be thinking about something pretty hard over there." Harry said.

 

And that was it. That single sentence made everything clear to Louis. He hasn't been thinking about Harry saying no because he wasn't going to let no be an option. He  _loves_ Harry and he wasn't -  _isn't_ going to let anything stop him from being with him. So he just says to himself 'fuck it'.

 

"Actaully Harry I'm perfectly okay. I'm better than I have been in a long time." Louis says as he gets up, walks over to his bed and sits right next to Harry, so close their thighs are touching.

 

"What do you mean?" Harry says, obviously a little taken aback. Louis has a wild look in his eyes and Harry can't decide whether or not he likes it. That question, though sets Louis off. He opens his mouth and everything he's been keeping bottled up for the past seven or eight months just comes spewing out.

 

"Harry, I mean you. You are what's making me okay. It's you. It has always been you since the very second I laid eyes on you. When I walked in the hallway that day and saw those guys screwing with you, I know you could have taken them if you wanted to, hell you're twice their size! But you didn't. You restrained yourself because you're better than that and that just made me start falling for you. Then we started talking more and more and Zayn and Liam and Niall all like you and you like them and that made it even worse for me because having your crush and your friends get on so well is extremely rare and it just makes me so happy seeing you with them. And in the afternoons when we come back her to my basement and I cuddle up to you on the couch, you never say anything about it. Most people would find that weird or complain about their "personal space" or some other stupid shit but not you. You would just wrap your arm tighter around me. I feel like I'm in heaven when your arms are around me. They're just so  _big!_ Like what's up with that? I've never met a nerd with biceps bigger than mine! You just confuse me sometimes! Like sometimes I look at you and I see a cute little new kid with his slicked back hair and adorable little glasses and soft little sweater vests and pressed pants. But then sometimes, the way you talk and act is just so fucking sexy, I could die. And that just makes me want to be with you even more. I feel like I don't know anything about you but at the same time, I feel like I've known you all of my life. I'm just at the point where I'll do anything to know everything about you. I'm willing to spend the rest of my life listening to every single detail about you because honestly, all I  _want_ to know about, is you. It didn't take me too long to realize it but...I'm in love with you, Harry. Is there any way possible you would go out with me?" Louis finished his rant and looked at Harry for the first time.

 

Louis was shocked to find Harry grinning wildly at Louis.

 

"Fucking shit Lou, I feel the exact same way! Of course I'll go out with you dumbass!" Harry shrieked and grabbed Louis's face to pull him in for a kiss.

 

At first they weren't really kissing, just smiling against each other's mouths and pecking every so often. But then, once they realized that they had just kissed each other for the first time, things become more serious. They start actually kissing. After a minute or two, Harry licks across Louis's bottom lip, asking for entrance and Louis gladly obliges. The feeling of Louis's tongue sliding against his own goes straight to Harry's dick. He grabs onto the back of Louis neck with one hand and starts rubbing Louis's arm with the other. He kissed Louis harder, with more passion and lust as his hand travels all over Louis's side and back. Louis's hand slowly makes its way to Harry's thigh. It works its way up slowly, giving Harry enough time to stop his movements if he wants. But Harry just keeps kissing Louis harder. So when Louis finally cups Harry through his trousers, Harry breaks his mouth away with a deep groan.

 

"Fuck Lou..."

 

"Feel good baby?" Louis says, lips brushing Harry's ear as he palms him with more pressure.

 

"Yes, shit. More." Harry moans. 

 

"Yeah? Why don't we get out of these shirts first." Louis says as he immediately pulls his own shirt over his head and throws it on the floor. He then looks at Harry.

 

"Alright. But you're not allowed to get mad. I'll explain it later." Harry said. and at first Louis was confused but when Harry took off his vest and unbuttoned his long sleeve, his previous statement started making sense to Louis.

 

Harry had tattoos. A lot of tattoos. And  _fuck_ were they sexy. _  
_

"Shit." Louis breathed out as he pulled Harry back in for another kiss. This time, it was Harry who started touching Louis. He brought his hand down and started palming along Louis's length through his footie shorts. Louis's head lolled back and his jaw dropped. Harry took that opportunity to suck a love bite into Louis's neck. He bit down hard and sucked a bruise into where his neck met his collarbone and Louis started grinding against Harry's hand, letting out short little moans of pleasure.

 

"Ugh, fuck hazza. Gotta get out of these pants." Louis said, yanking on Harry's belt loops. Harry quickly stood up, unbuckled his belt and pulled his pants down. He then motioned for Louis to lay down and when he did, Harry grabbed the waistband of his shorts and pulled them off in one quick move. Louis looked up at Harry's body and lost it. He shoved his hand into his briefs and started stroking himself until Harry batted his hand away.

 

"Oh no you don't!" Harry said.

 

"Well how the fuck do you expect me to control myself when you're hiding a fucking body like that under those clothes?! Damn it Harry you're fucking fit!" Louis yelled.

 

"I work out." Is all Harry said before he straddled Louis and began kissing his neck again as he rubbed his hands all over his body. He started kissing up Louis's neck and once he got behind his ear, Louis bucked his hips up and Harry knew he'd found Louis's sweet spot. He sucked harder on that spot and ground his hips back down into Louis causing both of them to groan loudly at the friction.

 

"Shit. Baby, we've gotta be quiet, don't want my mum or sisters barging in here, do we?" Louis said. Harry shook his head but continued grinding against Louis.

 

"Shit Lou, you feel so good underneath me. I've been thinking about this for for _ever_." Harry said, grinding extra hard on the  _ever._

 

"Ah!" Louis whined, "Really? Thought about -  _shit_ \- thought about rubbing against me before?"

 

"Mmm, all the time. Every time I look at you, all I can think of is how good you'd look under me." Harry said as he started grinding faster.

 

" _Shit_ Harry..." Louis said. His eyebrows were knitted together and his eyes were scrunched shut. He was biting his lip and breathing through his nose to keep himself from coming too soon.

 

"So hot Lou..." Harry said and it was like that struck a nerve inside Louis.

 

" _Fuck Harry faster! Harder baby, harder!"_ Louis ordered in a loud whisper. Harry was full on pounding into Louis, rutting against him so desperately chasing his release. He felt it coiling in his stomach.

 

"I'm so fucking close baby. You always make me so hard.  _Shit Lou!"_

 

"I'm gonna - I'm - HARRY!" Louis threw his head back and all but screamed Harry's name as he came into his underwear.

 

Harry jack rabbiting into Louis so hard that he could feel the wet spot seeping through Louis's briefs into his and that was enough to push him over the edge. He came so hard, he could feel it in his toes. He then collapsed next to Louis.

 

"Shit Harry. Where the hell did that come from?" Louis asked, already half asleep.

 

"All in good time, sweetheart." Harry said.

 

"Oh, Haz?"

 

"Yes, darling?" Harry asked.

 

"Would you like to go to Stan's pool party with me on Saturday? Like as a couple?"

 

"I'd love to Lou." Harry said as he wrapped his arms around his _boyfriend_  and pulled him into his chest. The only thing Harry could think right then was that that was where Louis belonged.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't very long but it's something and I like it. Technically, this is the last chapter and the next one is going to be the epilogue so yeah hope you enjoy this! :) Xx
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. Also it's like 2am so please disregard any and all mistakes made in this chapter. Thanks.

It was now the morning of the pool party. Louis said he would come over and spend the morning with Harry then they would get ready and go to the party together. Louis decided to used this time to his advantage. He has this  _amazing_ boyfriend that he knows almost  _nothing_ about. He still doesn't know why Harry travels all the time. He doesn't know why Harry works so hard for the fucking  _fantastic_ body he has and then hides it under those bulky clothes. And Louis sure as  _HELL_ doesn't know where those tattoos came from! He decided he was going to get some answers. _  
_

 

"Hey Haz?" Louis said looking down at his boyfriend whose head is in his lap.

 

"Yes darling?" Harry said sounding half asleep.

 

"I have some... _questions_..." Harry sat us and turned to face Louis.

 

"What about, love?" Harry said with a serious look on his face.

 

"You...?" Louis said, sounding more like a question that a statement. Harry closed his eyes, sighed and nodded his head. He knew this was coming.

 

"Go on." He said to Louis.

 

"Well," and Louis's filter broke. He began spewing out questions he's had since day one and he threw out any and all manners he had. "Where the fuck did you even come from?! Like you randomly show up one day from a distant foreign land from like out of nowhere! Why do you travel so often? Why do you work out so much? Not that I'm complaining or anything! I really  _really_ like the working out, but why? And why do you wear those dorky clothes when you don't even like them? And don't pretend like you do because I see the annoyed little faces you make when those vests start bunching up around the sides and you hate them. You slick your hair back and dress like a nerd but you're _not_ one so why do you do it? I just feel like there's more to you than I know and it's kind of bothering me. I hate to pull the 'I'm-your-boyfriend-so-there-should-be-no-secrets-between-us' card but babe, I feel like I have no other choice. What are you hiding from me?" Louis said the last sentence very softly. He didn't want it to sound too harsh because if Harry  _truly_ wasn't ready to tell Louis whatever it was he was hiding, Louis would have given him more time. Hell they've barely been dating a week! He would understand. He just hopes Harry is ready to tell him now because he's really just more curious now than anything.

 

"You're right Lou. I haven't been being completely honest with you about something," Harry started. "Just let me start from the beginning. But before you say anything, I  _swear_  I was going to tell you all of this this evening when we came home from the party because with my hair all wet, you would have  _known_  I wasn't telling the truth. Just - ...just hear me out, yeah?"

 

"Of course, babe." Louis said, grabbing Harry's hands in his. Harry grabbed back and squeezed tighter. He closed his eyes, sucked in his breath, and said

 

" _Imamodel..."_ He opened one eye to see Louis's reaction but he was just met with a confused look. Louis wouldn't say anything. "B-babe? Did uh...did you hear me?" Harry asked hesitantly.

 

"...You're a  _WHAT?!"_   _  
_

 

"I'm a mod-"

 

" _WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE A MODEL?!"_ Louis yelled. He wasn't really mad, he was just VERY confused.

 

"I mean I'm a model. In Eastern Europe. That's why I'm always traveling. I'm always going from shoot to shoot in different countries. My mom decided at the beginning of last year that I needed to graduate from a regular school before I continue shooting so I'll have a degree. I work out because I need to stay in shape for when I  _do_ start modeling. I wear these clothes because my manager didn't want me being myself in a school because that would draw too much media attention and I'd have to continuously switch schools. So, he put me in a character that is so far from my actual self,  _no one_ would recognize me. And so far, no one has. This horrifying outfit and gross slicked back hair is a small price to pay for my privacy. Especially now since my private time includes you." Harry finished with a wink.

 

"Holy fuck. My boyfriend is a model. What kind of model are you? Like clothes, shoes, what?" Louis asked.

 

"Um...ah...I'm an underwear model." Harry said avoiding eye contact.

 

"No. Fucking. Way." 

 

*  *  *

 

After Harry showed Louis his portfolio from the past two years (and the blowjob Louis got from Harry after Louis got  _extremely_ turned on from said portfolio) they has gotten ready and went to the party. Louis convinced Harry to leave the glasses behind but Harry still slicked his hair back. That's the only problem Louis had with this whole my-new-boyfriend-is-a-model thing is that in those pictures, Harry had the most beautiful head of long, curly brown hair that just looked so soft and Louis wanted to run his fingers through it so badly. The problem, though, is that Louis can't see that hair on  _his_ Harry. The Harry he loves has slicked back hair and that's the way it's always been. Harry said he would show him what his hair looks like natural when they got back to his house this evening but Louis isn't sure if he's going to like it or not.

 

Louis convinces Harry to wear a t-shirt and swimming trunks and even though that's out of his character, Harry does it because it would look weird to come to a pool party in a sweater vest and khakis.

 

They get to Stan's house and when he sees Harry come through the gate, Nick Grimshaw immediately goes for him.

 

"Oi! Who invited the loser?" Nick said as he pushed back on Harry's chest. Harry took a deep breath to calm himself down and he raised his hands in surrender at Nick.

 

"Look, mate, I'm just here to have a good time, just like everyone else." Harry looked over Nick's shoulder to see Liam holding Zayn back from jumping at Nick and Niall holding Louis back.

 

"Well who told you you could come to Stan's party anyway? He invited Lou and his friends. I don't rightly see where you fit in that category, nerd." Nick said with another shove to Harry's chest, slowly backing him into the wall of the pool house. Harry was slowly losing his cool but he tried to stay calm.

 

"Actually, Louis and I are very close friends." Harry said, not sure if Louis wanted him saying the 'b' word or not.

 

" _ACTUALLY, HE'S MY BOYFRIEND NICK YOU PIECE OF SH-"_ Niall covered Louis's mouth while struggling to hold him back.

 

"Oh boyfriend? Great Styles, you've turned our footie captain into a fag." That's what broke Harry. Harry ripped his shirt off, twisted it like a towel, and used to hem Nick up against the pool house by his neck, his feet barely touching the ground.

 

"You can pick on me all you want to. But if I ever,  _ever_ hear you talk about my boyfriend like that again, I will fucking end you. Got it?" Nick barely shook his head and Harry let him down. Harry walked off toward Louis while Nick was still gasping for air behind him; everyone else was still dead silent. Harry wrapped an arm around Louis, pressed a gentle kiss on Louis's temple and loudly said to everyone else "let's get this party started, where's the music?!" Instantly music started playing and people started dancing, laughing and swimming. Louis took that opportunity to push Harry into the pool. That moment, when Harry went into the water was the last time Louis saw him with his hair slicked back. When he resurfaced, his hair had lost it's previous look and Harry was now sporting some very wet curls. Looking at them now, Louis wondered how he ever fell in love with a straight-haired Harry in the first place. He smiled at his gorgeous boyfriend and jumped into the pool after him.

 

*  *  *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, I'm gonna need y'all's help. The epilogue is basically going to be Louis going with Harry to hi first big shoot since he started going to school for good. It's during the summer and they end up fucking in the dressing room. Comment where (in Europe of course) you think it should be and any other details you want me to add and I might add them in there! Thank you guys so much for sticking with me through this fic! It really means a lot! Love you guys!! Xxxx


	7. Epilogue pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally made it to the end! I would like to thank 1Ddreamlove and Rimastark for giving me the ideas for this chapter as well as everyone else who took the time to read this fic! I really appreciate all the nice comments everyone has left. My grandfather died last month and those comments (more than anything) have encouraged me to continue writing when I just wanted to forget it all. Well, here's the last chapter! I hope you enjoy it (as I'm sure you will seeing as it's mostly smut).

It had been three months and three days since Harry and Louis had started dating. It had been three months since the pool party where Louis walked back to his now curly-headed boyfriend's home. It had also been three months since Louis's said curly-headed boyfriend's curly hair started taking a toll on Louis.

 

*  *  *

 

That night, Harry fell asleep with his head on Louis shoulder while Louis stayed up with his boner on his stomach. He couldn't explain it. It was just - Harry's  _hair_ is just so damn  _curly!_ And there's so much of it! When it was slicked back, it never looked that thick! All Louis can imagine is pulling it and...okay. He needs to get up. Now.

 

He gently disentangles himself from Harry and pads over to the bathroom. He puts the lid down over the toilet seat and sits on it. He pulls his boxers off and tosses them to the corner. He leans back against the toilet tank and spreads his legs wide open, sighing as he wraps a hand around himself. He lets himself relax in the feeling of relief that comes with  _finally_ being able to touch himself after a good half an hour with a slowly fading Harry on his chest. Luckily, Harry was turned facing Louis and was unaware of the steadily growing problem those beautiful, chocolatey curls were causing in Louis's underwear.

 

Louis is then distracted once again by those curls. They are the absolute softest things known to man. Louis imagines what it's gonna be like when Harry finally fucks him and he can pull on those curls. That thought seems to do the trick as Louis get desperately closer to the edge. He reaches into the drawer next to the sink and grabs the bottle of lube he knows Harry keeps in there. He lubes up his fingers and within the next few minutes, he's three deep and so close he can taste it. 

 

Louis didn't  _think_ he was making any noises but apparently he was. And apparently they were pretty loud because the next thing he knows, his open, groaning mouth is being closed and silenced by his most favorite pair of plump lips in the world and his hands are being yanked away by ones that are twice the size of his. He opened his eyes to see his gorgeous (and still a bit sleepy looking) boyfriend kneeling on the floor in front of the toilet between his legs.

 

"Now baby. You weren't thinking of me just now, were you?" Harry said with a knowing smirk on his face. He quickly lubed up his fingers and replaced Louis's where they were two knuckles deep inside of him. Since Harry's fingers are so long, he immediately brushed Louis's prostate causing Louis's limbs to go limp as he melted into the toilet seat, groaning.

 

"Yeah - OH GOD! Was thinking about -  _ahh_ \- your hair." Louis said between moans.

 

"My hair? What about my hair love?" Harry said, adding another finger.

 

"Ughhh! How I w-want to p-pull it..." Louis trailed off at the end, becoming slightly embarrassed. 

 

"Well go on darling. Pull it." was the last thing Harry said before he dipped his head down and took all of Louis into his mouth in one go. Louis's back instantly arched and his hands flew to Harry's curls. He pulled them softly at first, unsure how rough he was allowed to be. But, as Harry kept pumping his fingers in and out of Louis at a brutal pace and kept sucking expertly at Louis's cock, Louis's tugs grew not-so-slowly into harsh yanks. Harry had decided it was time to quit messing around and he positioned his fingers to where he knew Louis's prostate was. He did a quick jab at it to make sure and he'd found it and his thoughts were confirmed by Louis's reaction.

 

"OH FUCKING SHIT HAZZA YES! RIGHT THERE - OH!!" Louis yelled and as he did, he grabbed a hand full of Harry's curls and pulled  _hard_. What Louis was not expecting though, was for Harry to react how he did. Harry pulled off of Louis's dick and let out a long, breathy, high-pitched moan of pure pleasure.

 

"Oh fuck Lou keep doing that." Harry said and went back down on Louis, this time he was sucking harder and faster and he was pumping his fingers into Louis's prostate harder and faster. Louis kept yanking and pulling on Harry's hair as hard as he could which in turn caused Harry to moan around Louis's dick. Louis couldn't hold out any longer.

 

"Harry! I'm gonna - UHHH!!" Louis came down Harry's throat with what was probably the hardest pull to Harry's hair all night. When Louis finally comes to he looks up to see Harry getting a hand towel and gently rubbing a hand through his hair.

 

"Oh sweetheart, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to pull it that hard!" Louis said but was immediately shushed by Harry.

 

"Lou, baby, don't apologize for that. Did you see what happened when you pulled my hair that last time?" Harry said as he turned around from the towel cupboard. He pointed down to his boxer clad crotch and Louis saw what was probably one of the biggest come stains he's ever seen. There was a very large wet spot over Harry's dick and there was even some dried come on Harry's stomach. "I very much liked the hair pulling thing."

 

"Oh. Okay, good. I liked it too." Louis said as Harry cleaned them up, unable to tear his eyes away from his crotch.  _He_ did that to Harry.

 

"So," Harry started as he followed Louis into the bedroom, "you were thinking about me in here, ay?" Harry said with a mischievous smirk.

 

"Oi fuck off!" Louis said as he hit Harry with a pillow then snuggled up to his chest.

 

*  *  *

 

Three months since that. And it has been almost a month since school got out. Which means it's summer. Which means Harry can start modelling again. Which means travelling. Which means being away from Louis. And Harry was ecstatic until he remembered that last part. Most of his shoots lasted about three days, max. A day to get there, a day to do the shoot, and a day to fly back home. He only really had one  _big_ shoot. And it lasted two weeks. 

 

This shoot was special because it was for two different magazines. They had both called Harry's manager and his manager booked the two shoots within the same week. One in Greece and one in France. With the two shoots being so close together, Harry wouldn't have enough time to go home and spend any decent amount of time with his Loubear. So, he decided to ask Louis to go with him.

 

*  *  *

 

_"Come on Lou! It'll be fun! We can go sight-seeing, you can sit in on my shoots, we can-"_

 

_"I can sit in on your shoots? Are you sure?" Louis said curiously._

 

_"Of course! If anybody is gonna see me in my underwear, I want you to be the first one!"_

 

_"Damn right you do."_

 

*  *  *

 

So here they were, in Louis's basement spending their last afternoon in England (well, their last afternoon for two more weeks) with their friends. They had played a few rounds of FIFA until it got rather late and they all agreed to settle down and watch a film or two. Louis was growing increasingly more excited to be going on this trip with Harry. He would get to spend the next two weeks in some of the most romantic places in the world with his boyfriend, all expenses paid, AND, he gets to see his gorgeous boyfriend model in tight-fitting underwear. He really couldn't wait.

 

Presently, Niall was curled up in a ball in the recliner; the volume of the snoring sounds coming from his throat could rival that of a chainsaw. Zayn and Liam were on the other couch. Liam was lying on his back, head supported by a pillow and Zayn was laying on top of his chest as they gave each other little random pecks and whispered sweet nothings into the other's ear.

 

"Are we that cute?" Louis said as he looked from Zayn and Liam down to his boyfriend, just realizing that he and Harry were mimicking the other couple's position. Harry glanced over to where their friends were then looked back at Louis and shook his head. 

 

"Not at all...," Harry said as he pulled Louis down to where their lips were barely brushing, "we...are  _way_ cuter." And he closed the distance between the two of them. 

 

The last things Harry heard that night were Zayn saying "in your dreams, Styles. Liam and I are cuter than a basket of kittens" followed by the sound of a pillow flying through the air and the impact of the pillow on the side of his head. A few minutes later, after they had calmed down, Harry heard his favorite sound of the night: the sound of Louis's breath evening out on his chest. That could very well be Harry's favorite sound of all time. Harry knows then, in that moment, that he wants to spend the rest of his life hearing that sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I had to make it into two parts! I just couldn't write all I wanted to write in one night (that rhymes) and this was a good stopping point. Part two will be the last chapter though, I promise.
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. Idk why but for some reason, things get somewhat kinky every time i write a sex scene. I apologize if I overload some of you with the kink.


	8. Epilogue pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is it!! I want to thank everyone for the tremendous feedback and support I've gotten for this! I hope you enjoy this! And btw, IT'S MY BIRTHDAY (Jun 11)!!! What better birthday gift than to share Larry smut with the world?!!! If you want to wish me a happy birthday or give me your thoughts on this fic or any other fic or any ideas of fic or if you just want to say hi, tweet me! Because I live on twitter!!! My username on twitter is the same as on here: @Hi_Harry_hi_Lou PLEASE COME TALK TO ME ON THERE I HAVE NO FRIENDS!!!!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this and be looking out for more oneshots! :)Xxxxxxx

Louis and Harry woke up the next morning, said their good-byes to their friends then to their families. They then got into the car with Anne and she drove them to the airport. Harry was getting anxious. It's been a while since he's done an  _actual_ shoot and he's somewhat intimidated by the fact that Louis -  _his boyfriend_ \- is going to be there watching. What if he messes up? And  _yes,_ there  _are_ ways to mess up modelling. He just wants to do this really well to impress Louis. That's all. He wants Louis to be proud of him.

 

Louis on the other hand was fucking ecstatic. He was on the way to Greece -  _Greece_  - to watching his boyfriend - his  _underwear model boyfriend_ \- do an actual photo shoot. He's never been to  _any_ kind of photo shoot! Much less one for his boyfriend! Louis just doesn't know how he's gonna get used to having a boyfriend that's as hot as Harry is. I mean, other people say that their significant others are hot but Louis has actual proof and back up. People  _pay_ his boyfriend to come let them take pictures of him mostly naked. That's proof.

 

They arrive at the airport and Anne walks them to the gate.

 

"Okay darling, I've called your manager and he will be waiting for you at the airport when you get there. You will go from the airport to your hotel. The next morning, you will go to the studio, then  _back_ to the hotel. You will wake up the _next_  morning and then the two of you will go-"

 

"Alright mum that's enough talking I got it!" Harry quickly cut his mother off before she could keep talking and ruin everything. Louis just gave him a puzzled look.

 

"Oh! Right, yeah sorry! Forgot. Anyway, then you will do whatever else it is you have to do. Got everything? You sure you don't need me to come along to oversee everything? I'll stay on a different floor! You won't even know I'm there, I promi-"

 

"Love you too, mum." Harry said, hugging his mother and kissing her cheek. Louis wasn't completely positive but he was pretty sure that he heard Harry whisper something like 'we'll be fine, don't worry' in his mother's ear. It was sweet little things like those that makes Louis fall deeper and deeper in love with Harry.

 

"Okay well you two best be off! Love you lots and I will see you when you get back!" Anne said and then she turned and walked away. Harry looked at Louis with a smirk as he put his arm around Louis's shoulder.

 

"Alone at last." Harry said, wiggling his eyebrows at his boyfriend. Louis just giggled and gave Harry the kiss he was asking for. When they broke apart, it was time to board the plane. "You ready, love?" Harry asked.

 

"Always!" Louis said cheerfully as they started boarding.

 

*  *  *

 

Greece was beautiful. Truly, breathtakingly beautiful. And it smelled great. Louis and Harry stepped off the plane and they were immediately met by Harry's manager, Paul. He read them the itinerary for the shoot, gave them the address to the studio and sent them off in a taxi for the hotel. They showed up to the hotel, checked in and went up to their room too unpack. Louis grinned like an idiot at Harry when he saw that there was only one bed in the room.

 

"So what is a normal shoot like?" Louis asked as they were setting their suitcases down. The two of them laid down on the bed and snuggled up to each other, both exhausted from the flight there. Harry laid down on his back and wrapped his arm around Louis as Louis glued himself to Harry's side; his head was on Harry's shoulder, hand on his chest, and their legs were tangled up together.

 

"Well, it depends on where you are. The models in England usually only pose in the underwear and that's it. But in eastern countries, they usually have a theme. In Italy it's gladiators so I'd wear one of those helmets and even a breastplate that one time. In Belgium, I'd stand with some chocolate in the background. In Amsterdam, I was a baker."

 

"What about for Greece?" Louis asked with a yawn. Harry just smiled at him.

 

"Well babe, if I were to tell you, then it wouldn't be a surprise tomorrow, now would it?"

 

Louis just flicked him in the chest as he was slowly drifting toward unconsciousness and didn't have enough energy to do anything else. Harry untangled himself - with little whines of protest from Louis - and stripped down to his boxers before helping Louis do the same. He then switched the lights off, got back into bed and assumed his previous position. He kissed Louis on the forehead, closed his eyes and fell asleep with a smile on his face.

 

*  *  *

 

This was nothing like Louis had ever seen. There were men. Half naked men.  _Everywhere._ He felt like he had died and gone to heaven because there were just so  _many_ of them. He hadn't spotted his boyfriend yet but he should be out any minute. They had come to the studio about two hours ago and as soon as they showed up, Paul had whisked Harry away to go get ready. Paul then took Louis and brought him into what seems to be the middle of everything. He smiled at Louis and said "This is where the magic happens. Just sit back and enjoy. Harry's shoot starts soon." Even though that was an hour and a half ago and obviously 'soon' means a different thing in Greek, Louis is actually enjoying himself. He's looking at the sets and he's seeing people put different Greek-ish things everywhere (ferns, columns, white drapes, etc.) and it's just making him more curious as to what Harry's shoot is gonna be like this time. He just hopes he doesn't have another... _incident._

 

When Louis found out about Harry, Anne had insisted upon showing him some of Harry's work. Not that Louis was complaining. At all. It's just that, he should have thought that through a little better. He started flipping through the album and the farther back he got, the smaller the underwear pulled taut against his boyfriend's ass got. The farther back he got, the more sensual what ever pose Harry was doing became. There were some where Harry was biting his lip, there were some when he was pulling the waistband down on the sides due to his thumbs hooked in them. Long story short, Louis had ended up getting hard while looking at the photo album. Luckily Anne had moved to the other couch and couldn't see Louis's problem because of the book in his hands. However, it didn't stop Harry, who was sitting beside him, from seeing. Louis looked at him wide eyed and mouthed 'help. me.'. Harry stood up in front of Louis, grabbed the book and turned toward his mother. He asked her to put it back because he "didn't know where it went" and he and Louis were gonna go upstairs to play some video games. He motioned for Louis to go upstairs behind his back and Louis did as told, carefully shielding his erection from Anne. Harry had sucked Louis off upstairs right after that, then teased Louis about getting hard from the pictures. That was just from pictures. Louis had no clue how he was gonna get through actually seeing Harry doing all this in real life.

 

As if on cue, Louis suddenly heard a lot of bustling around and people started hollering and cheering things like "the king is back" and "finally". Louis was confused but then he saw Harry emerge from the crowd and Louis could feel every tiny bit of air he had leave his body.Harry looked gorgeous. He was in white boxer briefs with some Greek name written in black on the waistband. He was also wearing golden sandals with wings on the sides. But Louis's favorite accessory was the golden headpiece that resembled leaves and went out in points on Harry's forehead. He looked absolutely magnificent  and Louis could already feel his pants tightening. This was gonna be a long day.

 

Harry started making his way toward Louis, followed by a team of makeup artists. He walked right up to Louis, grabbed him by the neck with one hand, grabbed his thigh with the other and kissed him deeply. He pulled away and whispered into his ear.

 

"I'll try to be quick. I know how you get when I look this hot." Harry said while biting at Louis's earlobe as he very subtly ran his hand over Louis's length as pressed down. Louis tried his best to bite back a moan but that sudden pressure felt  _so good_. When he composed himself, he looked up and glared at his boyfriend who was walking away.

 

"Asswipe!" Louis yelled at him but Harry just turned around and winked at Louis before stepping onto the set.

 

*  *  *

 

 _That bitch. That little fucking bitch._ Louis thought as he shifted uncomfortably in his chair. Harry was doing this shit on purpose. He was purposely teasing Louis from over there on that set. He would be in the middle of the picture, giving some kind of lustful stare to the camera and every once in a while, he would look over to Louis. He would subtly grab his crotch or drink from a water bottle and let some slip out of the corner of his mouth so he would have to mop it up with his finger and lick it off, never breaking eye contact with Louis. He was driving Louis insane. If Louis didn't get some kind of relief soon, he was gonna explode.

 

After what seems like days but was really only two or so hours, Harry was done with the shoot and was free to leave. Louis looked at him in the eye as Harry was stepping away from the set and he turned to walk toward Harry's dressing room, signalling for him to follow. When Louis got in there, he dropped down into one of the chairs in the room that were facing the door and he immediately started palming himself through his jeans. He started thinking about the way Harry looked at the camera and he shoved his hand down his pants and started palming harder. He didn't even realize he'd closed his eyes until he heard a door slam shut and they shot open. He looked up at his Greek god of a boyfriend and Harry's eyes were on Louis's hand where he was working himself over in his pants. Louis could tell from where he was sitting that Harry's eyes were almost black.

 

"Did you enjoy the show, sweetheart?" Harry said glancing up at Louis then back down to the movements of his hand.

 

"What do you think?" Louis said as he reached for his zipper. "Is anyone else gonna come in here?" Louis asked. He saw Harry reach behind himself without looking and he heard the click of the door lock.

 

"Not anymore." Harry said. He then watched as Louis unzipped his jeans and pulled the waistband of his boxers down to rest right underneath his balls as his aching cock slapped against his shirt.

 

"Then get the fuck over here and fix this." Harry was on his knees in front of Louis within seconds. He took off Louis's shoes, then his jeans. He told Louis to take off his shirt and Louis did as told. Harry then pulled Louis's boxers all the way off and he spread Louis's legs as far as he could get them. He started rubbing his hands up and down Louis's thighs while leaving wet, opened-mouth kisses on his inner thighs. Louis couldn't sit still. He was squirming in his seat and he had had enough of this.

 

"Quit teasing, you've done enough of that already. Just get your mouth on me." Harry gave Louis a shit-eating grin but didn't object. He looked up at his boyfriend and maintained eye contact and he took Louis's whole length down his throat. Louis let his head fall back at the feeling of Harry's warm, wet mouth encompassing him. He was letting out short little breaths and pants, gripping the arm rests on the chair to keep from choking his boyfriend. It was then that Harry pulled off and looked at Louis.

 

"You uh... you can um... fuck my mouth, i-if you want." Harry said and Louis let out a groan from deep in his throat as he nodded his head as hard as he could. Harry brought his hands up to rest them on Louis's hips as Louis's placed his hands on either side of Harry's head.

 

"Just pinch my side when you want me to stop." Harry gave him a quick nod and Louis let loose. He started fucking into Harry's throat hard and fast. The little moans and whimpers coming from Harry's throat caused him to start thrusting harder. Harry wasn't gagging though. He was taking it. All of it. He was steadily running his hand up and down Louis's sides but never pinching. Louis was getting closer and closer to the edge. He didn't wanna come now so he pulled Harry off of him. Harry looked up at Louis like he'd done something wrong but Louis just assured him that he was just doing everything  _right_. Louis knew what he wanted.

 

"Hazza fuck me. Please fuck me, I need you in me." Louis begged Harry. Harry looked a bit shocked but stood up anyway. He went to the pants he wore here and got the packet of lube out of his pocket. Louis didn't even bother asking how Harry knew this was gonna happen. "Condom?" Harry asked Louis to which Louis just shook his head no.

 

"Get on the couch, love. On your back." Louis stood and walked over to the couch before laying down on his back. Harry went to go lube up his fingers when Louis stopped him.

 

"No no need for that. Fingered myself earlier." Harry just looked at Louis.

 

"When?!"

 

"Well I had to do  _something_ for the first two hours we were here! I wasn't just going to sit in that bloody chair all afternoon!"

 

"Fucking shit, Lou." Harry said breathlessly as he glanced at Louis's hole; his hand absentmindedly going to his dick.

 

"Hazza,  _please._ " Louis whined, squirming on the couch.

 

"What do you want, baby?" Harry asked Louis, stepping closer to him.

 

"I want you to fuck me.  _Hard._ "

 

"Beg me." Harry said as took his underwear off and laid down on the couch, hovering over Louis. He then started kissing and sucking on Louis's neck, finding his sweet spot in no time.

 

"Please fuck me Haz,  _please!_ You got me so fucking hard in there while you were modelling and I was good and sat there and didn't touch myself at  _all!_ Please fuck me, please!" Louis begged while thrusting his hips upward, trying to get some kind of friction.

 

Harry finally let himself down and started kissing Louis. He started rubbing their naked cocks together causing a delicious friction that had both boys moaning into each other's mouths. They got into a groove and started grinding against one another and neither one of them had enough willpower to stop.

 

"Oh fuck. Uhh!" Harry groaned as he started moving his hips in circles.

 

"Oh shit Harry  _yes!"_ Louis was screaming. Harry could tell he was about to come so he found it in himself to pull away from Louis, causing the intense pleasure to cease. Louis was about to start crying until he opened his eyes to see Harry quickly lubing up his dick. He then sat down and looked at Louis.

 

"Want you to ride me." Louis groaned and immediately straddled Harry. He looked at his boyfriend to make sure he was ready. Harry nodded his head and Louis sunk down on his cock, moaning the entire way down. When he bottomed out, he sat there for a few seconds before he began to move. He started slow at first but then he got faster and before either of them knew it, Louis was fully bouncing off of Harry's cock.

 

"Fuck Lou you feel so good." Harry said with his eyes scrunched shut and his head lolling back every now and then. Louis grabbed a handful of Harry's hair and pulled at it, causing Harry's eyes to open and drawing a long moan out of him. Louis started to slow down and Harry could tell he was getting tired so he quickly laid Louis down, re-adjusted his feet and began properly fucking into Louis.

 

"Oh yes Harry! Uhh! Harder!" Louis was yelling. 

 

"Shit Lou, you're so fucking tight. Feels so  _good_ , baby." Harry said running his hands up Louis's torso. He started angling his hips in different ways trying to find Louis's prostate. Louis was getting more and more overwhelmed. He had the hottest boy in the world fucking into him right now in a dressing room somewhere in Greece after said hot boy just finished his underwear photo shoot. It doesn't get better than that. Louis was abruptly drawn away from his thoughts when Harry found his prostate.

 

"SON OF A FUCKING BITCH! OH GOD BABY RIGHT THERE! OH YES, FUCK ME!! OH SHIT!" Louis screamed as Harry pounded into his prostate over and over again. Louis grabbed another handful of Harry's hair and pulled it as hard as he could, just how he knows Harry likes it.

 

"FUCK LOU AHHH!!! YESS OH FUCK!!" Harry screamed as he came deep inside Louis. The hair pulling was always too much for Harry. He kept fucking Louis through his orgasm, bringing Louis closer and closer.

 

"YEAH BABY THAT'S IT! KEEP FUCKING ME NICE AND HARD! IM SO CLOSE BABY YES! Uh uh uh UH UH UHHHHHHH!!! OH FUCK HARRRYYYYY YESSSSS!! AAHHH!" Louis screamed as he came so hard his back arched completely off the couch. He shot hot white ribbons of come all over his and Harry's naked bodies. Harry collapsed on top of Louis and Louis just held him there for a while.

 

"Is anyone gonna be looking for you?" Louis asked.

 

"Well, if they were, I'm sure they could hear that I was busy."

 

*  *  *  

 

They eventually got themselves cleaned up and with a few awkward stares and some blushing on Louis's part, they were back in a taxi and on their way to the hotel. They went upstairs and passed out on the bed until morning. Harry told Louis to get up and pack his things, because they were going somewhere else. Louis was confused but he didn't question it.

 

They went back to the airport and boarded a plane now Louis was getting a little more confused.

 

"Babe, where are we going? I thought you had more shoots to do in Greece?" 

 

"Don't worry about it, darling. Your amazing boyfriend has it all under control. You just sit back and enjoy the ride." Harry said as he wrapped an arm around Louis's shoulders. Louis just shrugged. If Harry says he has it under control, then he has it under control. He leaned into Harry's arm and let sleep slowly set in.

 

*  *  *

 

When Louis woke up, Harry pointed out the window and said "surprise babe". Louis leaned over Harry to see what he was supposed to be looking for. He found his answer when his eyes landed on the Eiffel Tower. They were in Paris.

 

"You flew me to Paris! I thought we were only spending a night or two in Paris!" Louis said in shock.

 

"Well, I pulled a few strings, talked to a few people and now, we have a photo shoot here tomorrow, then we have the rest of the two weeks all to ourselves."

 

"In Paris?!"

 

"In Paris." Harry confirmed.

 

"Holy fucking shit. I have the best boyfriend in the world." Louis said as though he had just solved a math problem that he'd been working on for a week.

 

"Second best." Harry said as he held Louis chin between his thumb and forefinger and pulled him into a sweet, gentle kiss.

 

*  *  *

 

You could say Louis lucked out. Most people wouldn't have been like him. When he was asked to show the new kid around, he didn't think twice before saying yes. He loved meeting new people! When he saw Harry for the first time, he looked nothing like he does now. He was a nerdy kid with slicked back hair, thick, black-rimmed glasses held together by tape. He wore long-sleeved button up shirts with a sweater vest pulled down over it and pressed khakis. Most people would run at the sight. But that smile and to damned dimples caught Louis and honestly, looking back on it, Louis was fucked from day one. Harry had had Louis wrapped around his finger from that very first day and if you asked Harry, he would say the same about Louis. Did Louis know about Harry? No. He had no idea that that nerdy boy would turn out to be this curly-headed goofball that is currently asleep with his head in Louis's lap in the bed of their hotel room; Louis's fingers running through his hair as he thinks. Did he know that nerdy kid actually wore band t-shirts, skinny jeans and boots on a regular basis? Did he know Harry was secretly an underwear model with a bunch of tattoos? Did he know Harry would turn out to be the best boyfriend in the world to randomly surprises him with a "romantic getaway" to fucking Paris? Of course he didn't. But then again, who  _could've_ known?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the love, A. Xxx


End file.
